wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Devil
click to read My Lucifer is lonely Standing there, killing time Can't commit to anything but a crime Peter’s on vacation An open invitation INTRODUCTION Queen Devil and her coding belongs to DewSpectrum11. Please do not use the code, edit the page or use the character without permission! And when you do have the permission to use her in fanfictions, do not maim, injure or kill her! This character is Dew’s entry for the Villains OC Contest. Adopted by Pokeball and is now owned by her. Animals, evidence Pearly gates look more like a picket fence Once you get inside ‘em Got friends but can’t invite em APPEARANCE As wind blows gently past your ears, you boredly watch the clouds drift around the towering mountains in the distance. Your head was held high. You look down, your red talons brushing the long, silver spear you were given. Just when you tuck your wings in after giving them a good stretch, a shadow appears within the violent clouds. The shadow gets bigger and bigger every second. You could make out massive wings beating up and down as it approached you. It didn’t take long for the dragon’s bright, burning yellow eyes to come into view. You quickly fumble and sit up straight, your shoulders firm, your spear pointing to the sky, your head held high. As soon as the dragon lands next to you, you feel a powerful gust of wind from her massive wings brush your scales. She turns her head and glares at you, her face straight but her yellow eyes flaring, like they were burning into your soul. You quickly stare back, then you stand and take a bow. This dragon needs the utmost respect because she... is Queen Devil. Queen Devil is an immense dragon. She towers over other SkyWings her age, easily frightening those whom do not make up for her size, especially dragonets. In fact, when she was younger, the dragonets at her school almost feared her due to her size. But not just that; she’s also very well-muscled, and she regularly sharpens and shines her claws to make them glint ferociously in any light level. Plus, due to her size, she has immense wings that appear insanely oversized when fully spread. Some dragonets even exaggerated that she could brew up a storm with just one flap of her wings. The SkyWing Queen is mainly a dark, crimson red for her main scales, and her underscales appear to be reddish orange. Her spikes are a dark, dark shade of red, so dark it appears to be black. Her immense wings are dark-ish orange, and her eyes are a bright, glowing yellow, which is how every dragon recognises her. Her yellow eyes seem to contain a story, full of fire, full of rage, full of vendetta, full of pure evil. Although she has no jewellery, as she claims it makes her seem weak and spoilt, she does have a long scar on one side of her face, which stretches from her nostril to just under her right eye. Three scars are also settled on her muscled right rump. "Commander Wildfire." Devil’s wings were already folded, but her eyes still pierced through yours. Her voice was deep and scratchy... and demanding. "Your shift is over. Return to the palace at once." "Yes, your majesty," you tell her, and you end up bowing again. When she reacts with a sneer, you quickly stand tall again, then wielding your spear into your talons, you spring into the air and begin to glide. Hills burn in California My turn to ignore ya Don’t say I didn’t warn ya PERSONALITY Your claws skid the marble floor of the SkyWing palace entrance, and you almost trip over. Your heart thumps against your chest, frightened by the assumption that Queen Devil will turn around and sanction you, but instead she huffs and keeps walking, without even turning around. The doors shriek in some kind of agony as they slowly made way for their Queen. Instantly, the SkyWings inside held their wings out and bowed to Queen Devil, but all she returns is a sniff. She stalks to the throne, with a series of bowing SkyWings forging a tunnel around her. As soon as the Queen perches on her throne, you are excused, and breathing a sigh of relief, you dart straight back to your room and bury your face in your bed. Working as a commander for Queen Devil is hard, exhausting... and a little scary. Queen Devil, of course, is a dragon barely anyone would want to start a conversation with. She has a dark, raspy voice and speaks in a hushed but threatening tone, and in a queen-like manner. Usually she would react to most things with a snort, a huff or a sniff because she would not care about anything. Queen Devil may seem really tough, but she does have a soft spot for her younger sisters, Falcon and Ash. Queen Devil has always been a brutal dragon. There is no known cause as to why she became this way; it was most likely from Queen Scarlet’s mentoring that turned her wicked. She wants to see as much death as possible all the time, and what is really satisfying for her is snapping dragons’ necks, and hearing that devastating crack of bone. Nothing makes her more pleased than the sound of bones snapping with passion. She is very easily angered by the smallest things, and hates young dragonets with a passion. However, she loves to act dangerous and threatening towards dragons she is targeting. And the way she acts threatening is that she strides slowly in circles around them, glaring at them with her firey yellow eyes and grinning. In summary, Queen Devil is a dragon not to be messed with, joked about or threatened. Her anger is unbelievably scary, scary enough to leave behind a deep scar on a dragon’s mind. However, since she has so much respect for Commander Wildfire, she has a huge soft spot for her, and would do anything to keep her safe. When Scarlet left the throne and it was taken over by Scarlet and her descendants, Devil went into hiding, thinking it would be a great time later to take the throne with ease. She is proud of her descendant Edelgard, who made the Sky Kingdom into the Sky Empire. "Wake up," a low voice whispers. You rub your eyes and sit up, wondering why Princess Ash was shaking you awake. You look into her curious blue eyes, and you shake your wings. Moonlight filters through the curtains. "What is it?" you ask her. Ash huffed. "Don’t you remember? You organised some kind of meeting with my Big Sis - I mean, Queen Devil - at midnight. Come on, you don’t wanna get in trouble with her." All the good girls go to hell ’Cause even God herself has enemies And once the water starts to rise And Heaven’s out of sight She’ll want the Devil on her team My Lucifer is lonely HISTORY As you quickly stride up the hill, you try to remember why you organised this meeting with Queen Devil. And when you can’t remember, you decide to give up guessing. At last you spot the Queen’s shadow perched atop the cliff. You’re pretty sure you can see her yellow eyes. "Queen Devil," you say as she gets into earshot. As soon as you are standing right in front of her, her yellow eyes burning into your soft orange ones, your instinct to instantly bow wants to kick in, but you decide to push it down. "Why did we organise this midnight meeting again?" Queen Devil lets out a rather exasperated huff, and her response was, as always, in a hushed voice. "Wow. You forgot. How convenient." She stands up, spreads her wings, then glares at you. You are pretty sure you could feel them attacking your eyes. "Well... have you heard about my backstory?" Queen Devil hatched in the SkyWing royal hatchery as the eldest daughter of Queen Scarlet. Scarlet named her Devil because she thought she could 'see hell' in the dragonet's burning yellow eyes. Her egg, according to Scarlet, was a large egg, which most likely meant the dragonet inside was large for their age. It turned out to be true; Devil was a third bigger than a regular dragonet. For the first two years of her life, she lived alongside Scarlet instead of in the dragonet care. Having never met her father, Scarlet kept her by her side for most of the time because she wanted to raise a powerful dragonet to help her fight if any wars were to begin. She, of course, knew Devil enjoyed being isolated from other dragonets. But after Devil reached the age of 3 years, she was put into a school with other dragonets. There she was a pretty average student, who got rather normal grades and basically fit into the school. She was never played with in the playground due to her size and how ‘dangerous’ she could be, but she didn’t mind; she had always enjoyed being by herself. She did, however, have one friend by the name of Wildfire. She loved to interact with her. The next two years for Devil were more-or-less average, but once she turned six her ambition for becoming Queen kicked in. Scarlet had told her what it was like to be Queen; about how commanding an entire tribe made you feel extremely powerful. This made Devil interested in becoming Queen for not just the SkyWings... but for the other six tribes as well. Devil graduated out of school when she was seven, and went back to training with Scarlet. Scarlet taught her everything about battle, wars and strategies. And of course, years later, the SandWing War of Succession began. As soon as the war began, Devil immediately thought it was stupid for SandWings to start a war just over three weird SandWing Princesses, but of course she ended up supporting Princess Burn. She actually began to develop a liking around Burn due to her personality. A couple of years after the war began, Scarlet had two more eggs. As soon as Devil knew about this, her hidden soft spot was unleashed. She became extremely protective over the eggs, and if she caught anybody touching them she would immediately attack them with as much fury as possible. When the eggs hatched, Scarlet allowed Devil to name them, so she named the dragonets Falcon and Ash. Of course, Devil hated dragonets with a passion, but for some reason she had a strong urge to protect her newly-hatched sisters, as well as Wildfire, as she slowly developed a liking for her. When Scarlet opened her arena, Devil loved it. She loved seeing dragons fight each other to the death, and Scarlet even let her train by putting her in the arena a couple of times. She fought three battles, two of which she won in a couple of minutes, the other she won but within a much longer amount of time, due to that dragon being a well-muscled IceWing. The battle with the IceWing is what gave her the face scar and the rump scar she currently has. Later on, Scarlet had more eggs, which consisted of Tourmaline and other dragons. Devil, for some reason, had no interest in the new eggs, as she already had a pair of little sisters. As the war continued, she noticed what Scarlet had done; she had let a firescales dragonet live, which made Devil rather concerned. This made her become more protective over her two younger sisters. Then, eventually, the war ended. She was there when Tourmaline killed Scarlet in a challenge for the throne, which made Devil a lot more grumpy. For a short amount of time, she had to accept that her younger half-sister had taken the throne, but after about half a year she decided that she needed to become Queen. So, she challenged Tourmaline. Tourmaline accepted the challenge, but that was most likely a regret. She started off fine, but after about a minute of battle, Devil took the upper hand. Her powerful muscles and sharp claws easily allowed her to knock Tourmaline to the ground. Devil managed to leave a lot of deep scars before quickly snapping Tourmaline’s neck and tossing her off the edge of the cliff. After this challenge, Devil looked at her bloody claws and realised how entertaining for her it was to kill. Devil became Queen Devil after the quick defeat of Tourmaline. She made her friend Wildfire the commander of the SkyWing army. Even the title of ‘Queen’ motivated her to rule over anything she could. She dreaded prophecies, so she decided she would ruin some. She knew there was a prophecy about three prophetic NightWings that would stop Pyrrhia’s tribes from facing another war, but Devil decided to tear this prophecy apart. She went into the cave where the dragonets were taken care of, and what she did was brutal. She stabbed the guardians to death while they were asleep, then chained the NightWing dragonets to the ground, where she stabbed them in their shoulders before burning them alive with fire. All this did was motivate her even more. Queen Devil led many attacks because all she wanted to see was death, destruction and fire. Seeing blood and hearing screams every time drove her ambition even further, and now she wants to take over all of Pyrrhia and become the Queen of all seven tribes. At the moment, she is slowly but surely conquering the RainWing tribe. "Woah..." You flick your tail in amazement. "You’ve been through quite a lot." The stories she told you seem to flash into your mind over and over again, as if you experienced them. "I know," Queen Devil sighed. There was a long pause, before she turned her head from the moon and looked at you. You looked back, but there was something in Queen Devil’s gaze that didn’t seem right. Her eyes were usually burning... but this time they were soft. Soft. Her eyes were never soft. "Wildfire..." You shake as Queen Devil grabs your talon and keeps brushing her warm gaze against your scales. "I have a lot of respect for you. You are a brave Commander. I know I have chosen the right dragon to fight alongside me." Her voice... is soft. Soft. Her voice was never soft. You can see her muscled shoulders shaking, her yellow eyes getting softer and her crimson face turning a bright pinkish-red. Suddenly your heart skips a beat, and something inside you shivers nervously. Another pause between you and Queen Devil. And then, a whisper, soft like a breeze during the summer... "Let’s be girlfriends." Look at you, needing me You know I’m not your friend without some greenery Walk in wearing fetters Peter should know better ABILITIES Something inside your heart flutters when Queen Devil said ‘girlfriends’. You never knew she had these kind of feelings for you. This all explains why you never get in trouble - why you didn’t get told off for slipping on the marble when arriving to her palace, although some other dragon did. You look into Queen Devil’s unusually soft yellow eyes, and you manage a smile. "Yes," you declare out loud. "Yes!" Queen Devil has the typical abilities of a SkyWing; she can fly higher, longer and faster than dragons of other tribes. But what differentiates her from other SkyWings is her skill. Her muscles are interestingly large and thick, meaning she could easily haul her rivals to the ground in the event of a battle. It may seem like she is a dragon with no weakness, and a lot of bulk, but believe it or not, she does have a weakness, like every dragon. That weakness is literally any form of water. As soon as Queen Devil gets a droplet on her scales, she drops into a rage like a wildfire and immediately tries to dry it. Although she doesn’t mind drinking it, rain, rivers, lakes and any forms of water push her to the limits of anger. Queen Devil’s talon lets go of yours. You forgot that she was holding it; the warmth and love quickly drained. You looked at Queen Devil again. A smile stretched along her face, and she held her arms outstretched. Instinctively you leaped into her arms and wrapped your own around her neck, embracing your girlfriend. After you dismiss yourself. She stares lovingly at you again. "Let’s return to the palace," she says, her voice a low whisper. You leap into the sky and spread your wings, then allow them to flap in sync with Devil's. You quickly swoop through the mountains, your wings lit by the faint moonlight. Your cover up is caving in Man is such a fool, why are we saving him? Poisoning themselves now Begging for our help... wow! TRIVIA As you glided softly through the mountains, wind whistling on your wingtips, the Queen - who is also your girlfriend now - by your side, happy thoughts of the future flood you mind as you gaze into Queen Devil’s soft yellow eyes. You know this will be a good relationship. *Her name, design and personality were all made while I (Dew) was listening to her theme song, all the good girls go to hell. *Ruby/Tourmaline, Vermilion and Hawk are her half-siblings. *So far she has killed more than 200 dragons, and ruined 4 prophecies. *At the moment, she is trying to take over the RainWing tribe. Since Glory is the Queen of both RainWings and NightWings, overthrowing her would mean both tribes would go to Queen Devil, meaning more power. *She has a Russian accent. Queen Devil smiles as she looks at you, and you build the courage to smile back. Your head swivels around to face forward, but your heart is still fluttering and the smile is still painted across your face. As soon as the fog clears for the palace to come into view, you nod to Queen Devil, who swoops through the mist and lets out a cloud of fire into the sky above her as a sign of victory. You knew she always did this when she was victorious in battles. This time, she was victorious to having you as her girlfriend. And you accepted that. She needed someone to love. Hills burn in California My turn to ignore ya Don’t say I didn’t warn ya RELATIONSHIPS As you approached the Palace Gates, you spot Princess Ash’s pinkish form, crouched by the doors and with a spear in her talons. Queen Devil lands on the ground and pats her little sister on her head. You shudder as you realise your girlfriend’s talons are so large, they could effortlessly and easily snap the neck of a full-grown dragon. But these claws were doing the opposite of their purpose. You quickly land on the hard marble floor and make your way after Queen Devil. Tomorrow, you remind yourself. Tomorrow. :Ex-Queen Scarlet :"She was a strong mother. I mean, she was determined to raise a powerful daughter. And she did. I hope I made her proud." :Queen Devil highly appreciated her mother's company. Scarlet was a caring mentor for Devil, who taught her how to fight, hunt, and most importantly, how to be brave. She valued her mother's company as a young dragonet and maybe wouldn't have been the dragon she is now without her. :Respect (1-10): 8 :Princess Falcon :"She’s the kind of dragon anyone could get along with. Y’know, she loves cracking jokes and laughing her face off, yet she is the smartest dragon in, like, all of Pyrrhia. I love my lil sis." :Queen Devil treats her younger sister like a really close friend. She appreciates Falcon's smartness as well as her jokes. Furthermore, Falcon and Devil get along really well with each other, and appreciate one another's company. :Respect (1-10): 7 :Princess Ash :"My lovely little pink girl! I love her, she is adorable. She is always willing to do something, and although she has grown and is more mature, I still love her grouchy self!" :Queen Devil is about as close to Ash as she is to Falcon. She respects her younger sister, and often pats her on the head as a way of saying ‘You’re Awesome!’ in order to make her feel happy, as recently Ash has been going through tough times. Devil and Ash are good companions and are supportive of each other. :Respect (1-10) 7 :Commander Wildfire :"I LOVE HER SO MUCH. I would give up ANYTHING just to look into her eyes and see her smile. I could never find a better girlfriend. I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER. THREE MOONS, I THINK I REACHED THE LIMIT OF LOVE." :Queen Devil is extremely close to her girlfriend, and has strong emotions for her. Of course, Wildfire loves her back. They have a relationship so strong they would die for each other. Ever since they were young friends, Devil had respected Wildfire, and promised to protect her as much as possible. :Respect (1-10): 10 All the good girls go to hell ’Cause even God herself has enemies And once the water starts to rise And Heaven’s out of sight She’ll want the Devil on her team GALLERY Myluciferislonelyyyyyyyy.png|former infobox inage by me QueenDevilRef.png|ref by me WhenYou’reBoredAtSchool.jpeg|anthro doodle by me ABCE0C55-4B4F-4C8A-86AC-B160DCF6F4B5.png|humanised by wolves!! FR_QUEEN_DE.png|fr ref by blackberry! (not a fan of fr refs but ty anyways!!) DevilSilhouette_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Silhouette by Reverb! thank!!! My Lucifer is lonely There’s nothing left to save now My God is gonna owe me There’s nothing left to save now Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:Occupation (Government Official)